(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a writing implement, and in particular to a writing implement with a magnifier.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A writing implement often provides only the function of writing, and does not have any measure for visual assistance for a writer in doing writing. Aging is often the reason for visual degradation and spectacles for vision correction are thus required, especially in doing writing. However, besides writing and reading, those aged persons do not need the spectacles for most of the daily activities. Thus, wearing or carrying a pair of spectacles just for few times of reading and writing in daily living is certainly troublesome. It is thus desired to combine a magnifier with a writing implement in order to facilitate people to read and write without additionally carrying spectacles. This not only reduces the user's burden of carrying a pair of spectacles, but is also very practical for aged people to handle their daily living with convenience.